Behemoth Warship
The Behemoth is a powerful experimental warship dating back to the mid Akka-Nui Makuta War having been created not long after its Leviathan land counterpart. It was later rediscovered by Vornok; however, after the destruction of the Leviathan, Vornok was far more careful to maintain its secrecy. Despite this, Scottri tracked Vornok down and destroyed the Behemoth before it caused any damage. Description The Behemoth is a warship the length of two hundred yards and takes the shape of a thin delta. Its hull is made of compressed protosteel and flaps along the side can extend up and cover the ship making it completely airtight as it takes brief trips beneath the water for surprise attacks. On the back are two-jointed flaps capable of kicking the ship forward quickly. It is controlled primarily by an AI; however, it is programmed to respect the wishes of owners. History Akka Nui Timeline Creation During the mid Akka-Nui Makuta War, Phantokadax along with his amphibian ally, Mistikani created blueprints for a stealth ship capable of submerging beneath the water at a shallow level, then rising back up soon after and taking targets by surprise. That warship was called the "Behemoth". However, following a falling-out with Mistikani, progress on the warship ground to a halt and Phantokadax acted as though the ship had been destroyed although he had hidden it in a cave just off the coast of Ga-Akka. The ship shares many features with the Leviathon; however, where it does not have an “eye” per se like the war machine, it does have an exhaust port which doubles as a means of depositing waste from the ship into the ocean. When it was activated, this port left a distinctive trail for attackers to follow. Reactivation During the Bohrok-Xiar Conflict, Vornok found the blue prints to the machine after rediscovering the Leviathon, and was able to track it down where the Makuta had hidden it. Having learned from his mistake with the Leviathon, Vornok didn’t reactivate it, instead choosing to wait until he rediscovered the password or some key to bring it to life under his control. While Scottrii and his team were preoccupied with the Leviathon as a distraction, Vornok desperately looked to hunt down the key. Destruction Unfortunately, Vornok still did not have the key by the time the Leviathon was destroyed, and the Toa followed the machine’s trail back to its origin. They did not find the being responsible for unleashing the machine; however, they did discover Vornok’s trail from when he sought out the Behemoth. From there they travelled to Ga-Akka where the Behemoth was located. In desperation, Vornok activated the warship which nearly destroyed him (again) while he made his escape to Ko-Akka. The warship sailed some distance out; however, it was betrayed by the pollution it left in its wake. When the Toa tracked it down, they, hHaving already figured out how to defeat such machines, combined their powers, and used it against the Behemoth. Their power fired at the exhaust port causing their energies to enter the ship and cause it to explode. With the core blasted, the machine initiated a self destruct sequence, causing a massive explosion that could easily be seen from some distance leading Vornok to try to escape faster; however, the Toa were able to catch up and apprehend him. Great Culling Alternate Universe TBA Trivia * This article is the brainchild of ToaGonel and DatOni, and was largely inspired by the Leviathan War Machine article, which DatOni adopted. * Ironically, the Leviathan War Machine is a land-based machine while the Behemoth Warship is a water-based one. * When the Toa fired into the exhaust port, it was not unlike the explosion of the first Death Star; the resulting explosion was likewise similar. Category:Robots Category:Makuta Creations